There are two common conventional systems and methods that are used to track assets throughout a particular area or location. These two known systems and methods include (i) smartphone-based navigation systems; and (ii) RTLS (real time location system) systems. These two conventional systems and methods typically require different infrastructures in order to track assets throughout a particular area or location.
One of the drawbacks with conventional RTLS systems is that it is oftentimes difficult to accurately locate assets throughout a particular area. In addition, conventional RTLS systems are often complex to install and usually require some form of hard-wired infrastructure. Finally, many of the signals that are used to track asset location in such systems are typically unable to provide a precise location within an area.
Some of the drawbacks that are associated with smartphone-based systems and methods is that a compatible smartphone is usually required to work with such systems and methods. In addition, any smartphone that is utilized within such systems and methods must usually require a particular type of software to be loaded onto the corresponding smartphone. Finally, the smartphone must include some form of emitting or detecting device that is compatible with the infrastructure that is utilized with a particular smartphone and/or software on the software.